SIEMPRE stray kids otp oneshot
by seobiyaaaaa
Summary: STRAY KIDS OTP ONESHOT COLLECTION! [HyunMin/ChangLix/HyunJeong/MinSung dll] Hyunjin, Changbin, Minho, Woojin, Chan!Top. Jeongin, Seungmin, Felix, Jisung!Bottom.


初日(Shonichi)

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, hari terakhir Kim Seungmin menjalani masa orientasi siswa baru di sekolahnya. Entah kenapa Seungmin merasa lelah sekali hari ini. Badannya seakan-akan remuk. Pukul tiga sore, upacara penutupan pun segera dimulai. Seungmin mendapat barisan paling depan di kelompoknya. Ya semua itu terpaksa karena Seungmin kesal tidak ada yang ingin baris di barisan paling depan.

Upacara tidak langsung di mulai, diadakan gladi terlebih dahulu. Katanya agar upacara penutupannya berjalan dengan lancar.

Tiba-tiba kepala Seungmin pusing.

"Kapan ini berakhir," gumam Seungmin sambil sesekali memijat kecil kepalanya berharap rasa pusingnya berkurang.

Lima belas menit kemudian upacara penutupan pun dimulai. Kepala Seungmin terasa semakin berat. Kaki Seungmin seperti tidak sanggup lagi berdiri. Seungmin menatap lurus ke depan namun pandangannya semakin memburam. Seungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan berharap bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, namun yang ia dapat adalah pandangannya yang semakin memburam.

Merasa benar-benar tidak sanggup, Seungmin pun berjalan ke belakang barisan dengan sempoyongan. Seungmin tidak ingin dirinya pingsan dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang, jadi ia berjongkok di belakang barisan.

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang merangkulnya dari belakang dan menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Ayo ke UKS," ucap orang itu.

Seungmin yang lemas pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil di bantu oleh orang itu.

Seungmin memang tidak tahu siapa yang membantunya, tapi Seungmin bisa merasakan dada bidangnya yang menempel pada punggung Seungmin, suaranya yang berat yang membuat dada Seungmin berdebar.

"Bisa jalan ?" tanya orang itu dan lagi-lagi Seungmin mengangguk lemas.

Mulai hari itu, kisah cinta seorang Kim Seungmin dimulai.

OoOoO

Hari ini hari pertama Seungmin menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya. Baru masuk saja Seungmin sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan siswi-siswi di sana.

"Kim Seungmin, bukan ?" tanya seseorang yang menghampiri Seungmin dengan tiba-tiba.

Seungmin mengangguk, "Iya, kenapa ya ?" tanya Seungmin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku Han Jisung panggil saja Jisung, dan kita berada di kelas yang sama Seungmin-ie. Eh, bolehkah aku menganggilmu begitu ?" ucap Jisung panjang lebar.

Seungmin terkekeh, "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Salam kenal Jisung-ah... Kau lucu sekali," ucap Seungmin lalu terkekeh lagi.

"Maaf ya, aku memang yahh cerewet kata orang," ucap Jisung.

"Ayo ke kelas, semakin lama kau disini, kau semakin jadi bahan omongan mereka," ucap Jisung dengan nada yang mengejek sambil menatap siswi-siswi yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Seungmin yang tidak paham apa-apa pun hanya mengikuti Jisung yang menyeretnya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Seungmin duduk di bangkunya. Seungmin duduk disebelah kiri Jisung, sedangkan disebelah kanannya terdapat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan.

"Jisung-ah, omong-omong kenapa aku jadi omongan orang-orang ? Padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa," tanya Seungmin kepada Jisung.

Jisung pun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seungmin lalu menatapnya, "Kau tidak tahu ?" tanya Jisung.

Seungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kim Seungmin namanya, seseorang yang hampir pingsan saat upacara penutupan lalu di tolong oleh orang yang tampan sebut saja Hwang Hyunjin, wakil ketua jurnalistik dan ketua klub dance," jelas Jisung.

Seungmin pun menatap Jisung tidak mengerti.

"Yang membawamu ke UKS saat upacara penutupan itu Hwang Hyunjin. Dia terkenal, penggemarnya banyak. Jadi ya intinya para penggemar Hyunjin sunbae iri kepadamu," jelas Jisung lagi.

"Aku sering mendengar kata-kata ini, 'mengapa bukan aku saja yang pingsan saat itu' 'sial, kenapa harus dia sih' atau 'andaikan dia itu aku' dan yang di sebut sebagai dia di kalimat itu adalah dirimu."

Seungmin pun tertawa. Bukan, bukan karena masalah dirinya yang menjadi bahan omongan, tetapi karena cara Jisung menjelaskan kepadanya benar-benar lucu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" tanya Jisung sebal lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya gemas melihatmu menjelaskan semuanya dengan begitu semangatnya," ucap Seungmin lalu tertawa lagi.

"Tapi aku dengar-dengar, Hyunjin sunbae itu seumuran dengan kita, dia loncat kelas satu tahun. Benar-benar. Sudah tampan, ketua klub dance, wakil ketua jurnalistik, pintar pula," ucap Jisung dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku tidak tahu dia yang mana, kalau sedang berpapasan dengannya, beri tahu aku ya," ucap Seungmin.

"Omong-omong, kau menyukainya ?" lanjut Seungmin.

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sama sekali! Dia bukan tipe ku," jawab Jisung lalu tertawa.

"Perhatian semuanya, harap duduk di bangku masing-masing !" teriak seseorang. Jisung, Seungmin, dan murid lainnya langsung duduk dengan rapih.

"Langsung saja, bagi kalian semua yang ingin mengikuti klub dance bisa mendaftar dengan mengisi formulir ini, dikumpul paling lambat pulang sekolah," ucap seseorang di depan kelas sedangkan murid-murid di kelas menatapnya kagum.

"Seungmin -ah, itu Hwang Hyunjin," bisik Jisung yang di sebelah Seungmin.

Setelah pemberitahuan dadakan dari Jisung, Seungmin menatap orang yang disebut sebagai Hyunjin oleh Jisung. Seungmin memang punya masalah dengan penglihatannya sebut saja minus. Jadi dia terus memicingkan matanya menatap pria yang berdiri di depan bersama teman-teman satu klubnya.

"Yang ingin mendaftar silahkan ambil formulirnya ke depan," ucap Hyunjin lagi, siswi-siswi pun berebut ke depan hanya untuk mengambil formulir.

Seungmin bingung, apa tampannya Hwang Hyunjin ? Seungmin lupa bahwa dirinya tidak menggunakan kacamata dan sialnya ia lupa membawanya jadilah ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hwang Hyunjin dengan jelas.

"Seungmin-ah, dia melihat ke arahmu," bisik Jisung lagi.

Seungmin hanya membalas Jisung dengan senyuman, toh ia bingung ingin menjawab apa sedangkan ia tidak melihat jelas objek di depannya.

Hwang Hyunjin risih karena banyak siswi yang berebut mengambil formulir darinya, jadilah formulir itu ia serahkan kepada temannya.

"Pegang," ucap Hyunjin datar lalu pergi meninggalkan temannya yang tak kalah tampan dikerubungi oleh banyak siswi.

"Hey, tidak berminat ?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Seungmin.

Seungmin pun terkejut, lalu menatap orang itu. Ini Hwang Hyunjin ? Ternyata memang tampan, sekiranya begitu isi pikiran Seungmin.

"Hey... Aku berbicara padamu," ucap Hyunjin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke wajah Seungmin.

Seungmin pun menoleh ke sampingnya, Jisung sudah tidak ada di sana dan ternyata sedang ikutan berebut formulir di depan.

"A-ah, itu... Badanku kaku, tidak bisa bergerak meliuk-liuk seperti yang kalian lakukan, sunbae-nim," ucap Seungmin sopan yah meskipun malu juga.

"Ada aku tenang saja, kau harus masuk klub ini oke ?" ucap Hyunjin lalu menaruh selembar formulir di meja Seungmin lalu pergi.

Ah, kalian tahu ? Sebelum pergi, Hyunjin mengusak-usak rambut Seungmin yang membuat pipi Seungmin memerah.

 **HALO GUYS! JADI AKU PENGEN BUAT KUMPULAN ONESHOT OTP STRAY KIDS! OH IYA AKU FAST UPDATE DI WATTPAD YA (seobiyaaaaa)**


End file.
